


魅魔他每天都在勾引你（5）

by ImYourGranny



Category: SCP - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourGranny/pseuds/ImYourGranny
Kudos: 9





	魅魔他每天都在勾引你（5）

上一任主管的突然死亡导致堆积了很多工作待处理，再加上照顾魅魔以及配合Gears研究的事，你恨不得把二十四小时拆分成四十八个小时使用，这导致你的精神力大幅受损。

所以你原本是打算走怀柔路线的，只是显然眼前的情况并没有给你这个选择。

正当你打算强行动用仅存的精神力攻击亚伯的时候，突然一种力不从心的感觉浮上心头，就像有什么东西掏空了你的身体一样，随之眼中的血色也逐渐褪去，你的眼眸逐渐又恢复成了灰蓝色。

你紧咬着下唇，眸中的慌乱被你强行压下，身侧的小手也下意识的攥紧了拳头。

隔绝间原本明亮的白炽灯逐渐变得昏暗，唯有门边的两盏警示灯亮起了暗红色的光。你知道这意味着这里被封锁了，同时你也终于明白了这一切究竟是谁的杰作。

怒火熊熊燃烧，似有燎原之势。但此刻，你不得不把注意力放在压制着你的男人身上。

他黝黑的皮肤与这黑暗完美的融为一体，身上原本青黑色的图腾也逐渐变成了血红色，好似流动的血液一般，被这黑暗衬托的更加诡异神秘。

男人就像是伏蜇于暗夜中的野兽，而你则是他势在必得的猎物。

失去了异能的你就是个手无缚鸡之力的战五渣，换做普通人类或许你还可以反抗一下，但对上眼前这个根本不是人的怪物，根本就是羊入虎口。你的后槽牙都快被你气得咬碎了。

猛兽再一次向你伸出了恶手，他用一只手就轻松的扣住了你的双手，并将你翻了一个面压在身下。

而另一只空着的大手则一把撕碎了你单薄的衣服，甚至连胸衣后面的排扣也随之崩烂了，露出了你光滑白皙的后背，唯有破碎的肩带松垮垮的挂在肩膀两侧，似是快要滑落下去。

视觉上的昏暗与身体上的凉意让你下意识的绷紧了全身，你想要摆脱这个被动的处境，但你却趴在地上根本无法动弹。

“亚伯，住手！”

话音未落，亚伯就再一次严丝合缝的压在了你身上。

身下是冰冷坚硬的地板，背后是炙热如火山岩一般硬邦邦的男性身体，你第一次体会到了无力感。

“唔——！”

亚伯一口咬住了你蝴蝶骨处的软肉，你清晰的感受到四颗尖锐的獠牙深深扎进了你的身体，吸食着你的鲜血，啃食着你的柔软。

你听到他发出宛如野兽一般满足的低吼声，随后你又感受到他用带着倒刺的舌头重重的舔着他为你留下的牙印，将渗出的鲜血毫不浪费吃进肚里。

男人像是不满足于啃食一个地方似的，又将主意打到了你身体的其他位置。

他并不像普通人类动情时那样温柔的亲吻你的肌肤，而是像兽类一样，大力吮吸着你背上的软肉，留下了一个又一个青红色的印记。顺着你的脊椎骨，最终停在了你盈盈一握的细腰上。

你本能的想要爬起来，却被他一掌按住了肩膀，随后你无比清晰的感受到那四颗獠牙又狠狠的咬进了你的侧腰。

感受到有什么东西膈着他，男人顺手将你的腰带撕烂仍在了一旁，裤子无奈只能松松垮垮的挂在你的腰上。

你羞耻的将脑袋埋在了地上，想要回避自己如今的处境，但亚伯却又将你翻了过来，强迫你对上了他的视线。

那双灰瞳深处好似染上了浓郁的血色，原本浑圆的瞳孔也变成了宛如兽类似的菱形。他跪在你的双腿间，缓缓弯下腰靠近你，在鼻尖快要碰上你的时候停了下来。

你的眼睛已经逐渐适应了黑暗，再加上这样近的距离让你清晰的看见了他。你原本以为他打算吻你，却不想他在盯着你看了许久之后，突然伸手捂住了你的双眼。

再一次陷入黑暗，你还来不及适应，就被他狠狠咬住了锁骨，接下来是你胸前的圆润。

他似乎还是不满足，竟然对着你淡粉色的乳晕咬了下去，并用舌头舔食着上面的红豆。你下意识的挺起了上半身，却为他提供了更好下口的机会。

似乎是因为这里柔软的不像话，宛如棉花糖一般的触感，让这头野兽已经不满足于简单的啃咬，而是换成了大力的吮吸，像是吸盘一样都弄着你的乳晕。

很快那上面的红豆就被刺激的挺立了起来，你的身体也本能的产生了愉悦的快感。此刻，就连疼痛好似也变成了酥麻，你的双腿不自觉的夹紧了他健硕的腰腹。

由于视觉的丧失，你身体其他的感官被无止尽的放大。即便只是听着胸前传来的那无比色情的水声，就让你体会到了难忍的空虚。

你并不是个重欲的人，但不得不承认，你有些失控了。而你十分厌恶这种不受控制的感觉，更加厌恶这种被人绝对压制的挫败感。

男人放开了捂着你眼睛的大手，他一如方才肆意的扯烂你的裤子，并高高的抬起你赤裸的左腿，狠狠咬进了你大腿的软肉中。

鲜红的血液顺着大腿根缓缓流下去，染红了你的内裤。

他几乎咬遍了你的全身，在你的身上留下了一个个狰狞的伤口。你像是一个破碎的布娃娃，被野兽摧残的伤痕累累。

痛觉，快感，失血，三种复杂的感官交杂着折磨你的神经。

不过，你发现即便他对你表现出了浓浓的变态情欲，顶在你大腿根部的下体也早已变得粗壮坚挺，但却始终没有做到最后一步。而这其中的原因好像是由于他并不懂接下来该怎么做。

野兽在你柔软的身上迷茫的蹭来蹭去，可身上的欲火和燥热却并未消减，而是更加难以忍受。无处泄欲的他，急的又狠狠咬在了你的肩膀上。

看着他像只无头苍蝇似的，你冷冷的笑了。

如果今天真的满足了他的兽欲，待能力恢复，你一定会毫不留情的杀掉他。

“安！”

封锁的大门被人从外面强行打开，Bright带着一队武装精良的警卫进来了。

在亚伯正处于情欲之中没有防备的时候，对他注射了大量最强力的麻醉剂，虽然并没有造成他的昏迷，但也算成功的短暂克制住了他的战斗力。

Bright将身上的白大褂裹在你的身上，在亚伯极为愤怒阴郁的注视着之下，一把抱起你快速撤离了隔绝间，留下了警卫善后。

你从Bright的颈窝抬起头，目光穿过正在关闭的大门，落在了远处被一队警卫压制住的男人身上。

亚伯像是被失去了心爱之物似的，一双灰瞳变得猩红，看着无比骇人。

无论身中多少发麻醉弹，依旧睁着眼睛死死的盯着你逐渐消失的身影。

不知为何，你心下一紧，一种奇怪的情绪浮上心头。

“安，让你经历这些，我真的很抱歉。”

因为背部也有许多伤口，你只能坐在医务室的病床上。基地的医生见惯了大大小小，千奇八怪的受伤方式，对你这浑身明显是被人咬伤的模样也没多大惊讶。倒是因为一旁Bright对你表现出的在意和担忧让他们多看了你们好几眼。

因为即便Bright博士平日待人十分温和，还总爱和人开玩笑，深受基地众人的喜爱，但他从不会过多的流露出自己的真实情感，他们更没有见过Bright对谁如此上心。眼前的这一幕实在是太稀奇，也太不可置信了。

“你会好起来的，安，我保证。”

Bright半跪在你的面前，右手小心翼翼的捧着你的脸，无比温柔的安抚着你。

你并没有理会他，低垂着眼帘不知道在想些什么。被无视了的Bright眸中明显浮现出几分难掩的苦涩和受伤，张着嘴欲言又止片刻，最终他只是像曾经那样轻柔的摸了摸你的头。

在医生处理到一些比较私密的位置时，Bright很自觉的回避了。简单包扎过后，医生打算扶着你躺进治疗舱恢复精神力，但显然总有人不会让你如愿放松。

“没想到你还活着，这可真让我感到惊讶。”

Clef双手交叉盘臂靠在门框上，勾着轻蔑的笑容看着你。

“Clef！”

Bright拦在Clef的面前，脸上难得挂上了愠色。一向温和的翠绿色眼眸刮起名为愤怒的风暴，低柔的声线在此刻都变得生硬阴暗了很多。

“这次你做的太过的了，你不应该这么对安。”

Clef无所谓的耸了耸肩，像是不明白Bright为何会如此生气、如此认真似的，状似无辜的挑了挑眉。

“我只是和Valentine博士开个无伤大雅的小玩笑罢了，这不我们的小美人也没事吗。”

“Clef！”

Bright显然被Clef这副吊儿郎当的模样惹生气了，他一把扯住Clef的领口，神色是史无前例的怒不可遏。

这是他第一次对自己的好兄弟发怒，还是因为一个女人，在场所有的医护人员都看呆了。倒是Clef这个当事人跟个没事人似的，笑的满不在乎。

“Bright博士，Clef博士只是送了我一个小小的见面礼罢了，你何需如此认真呢。”

闻言，几乎一触即发的两人同时扭头看向坐在治疗舱上的你。

你的一张小脸毫无任何血色，即便宽大的病号服遮盖了大部分的伤口，但裸露在外的纱布依旧可以看出受伤的严重程度。

此刻你的脸上没什么太多的表情，只是勾着淡淡的笑容。可就是这样一副温和恬静的模样，却让人莫名觉得十分慎人。

Clef拥有扭曲现实的能力，掏空你本就薄弱的精神力简直是易如反掌。早在你去看望亚伯之前碰到莫名来搭话的Clef你就察觉到了异样，但因为魅魔的事，面对他你总会有些不自在和心虚，当时便也没有多想什么。

只是你没想到Clef真的会如此毫不掩饰的对你动手，而负责亚伯项目的Gears显然是知情并默许了Clef的这一行为。

Gears是为了获取更多的研究数据，而Clef显然就是单纯为了好玩。别说什么是因为你染指了他的儿子，这话说出去根本没有人相信，毕竟他可是最想杀魅魔的人。

“这份礼物我甚是喜欢。”

你似笑非笑的看着兴致盎然的Clef，眸中闪过一抹血色。

“回礼，我会好好准备的。”


End file.
